Re-Awakening the Rebellion
by wyverin
Summary: Steven has to step up to his mother's legacy, as Homeworld gems begin to move forward. He must live up to his destiny, and fight back. But does the young boy have it in himself to do it? Rated T for some swearing and violence.


**_Wow, another story from that horrible, new person, uploaded in less than a week._**

**_Thanks to all the reviewers on my last story! I appreciate you guys so much. I hope I improved dialogue enough for you, Waterdragon776. _**

**_Anyways, I would like to mention that I will be getting to the main plotline in chapters 3 or 4, so keep your cool. There won't be much shipping, besides Stevonnie and Larsadie, until later chapters. I also have all character deaths planned out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Awkward Beginnings **

"Lars!" Sadie huffed angrily as she noticed the teenager across the street.

Lars's ears had been seduced musically into wearing big headphones, muting the world around him. He was tuned out from reality, and didn't mind it, really. He had never been a real big fan of most adults, who had a tendency to walk by him often and wave or even say hello, when he just wanted to quietly shuffle his feet along the dirty, gray pavement.

Sadie, always cautious, as her mother had brought her about that way, looked both ways before crossing the deserted road between the teenagers. Her blonde hair had breezed softly through the gentle wind, contrasting with her focused and furious current demeanor. She was wearing her work attire, similar to Lars.

Sadie jabbed Lars in the back, and he, in response, turned around to see the fiery girl. He quickly took off his purple headphones, and held them in both of this lean, tan hands tightly.

"You shouldn't be at work today," Sadie announced.

She then noticed that the boy had no signs of illness; yesterday, he had refused to hang out with Sadie because he was "sick." Lars had been sniffling and coughing on the phone as Sadie tried to ask him to go to the movies.

"Hey, Lars, why are y-"

Lars interrupted, "I-I'm a lot better than I was yesterday. I'm n-not sick now."

Lars was blushing now; he knew he was caught in one of his half-assed lies. He had hoped that Sadie would never mention it, but time and time again, she proved herself to be too intelligent for Lars's schemes.

"Never mind," She said, frustrated beyond compare. "I should've known you would be like this."

Lars felt a tinge of guilt in his chest; he liked Sadie _a lot_ but… It was a party, and she wouldn't handle it well. Right? After all, she wasn't cool. _But I'm not cool either,_ Lars thought, biting his tongue.

Lars had the right words hidden somewhere in his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Sadie's pleading eyes were staring into his, begging for some form of reassurance that it wouldn't happen again. He just couldn't promise it to her; not even to himself.

"Listen, Sadie, I-" Lars began to say, but was soon cut off by Sadie, who once had perfect hair, but it had become into a tangled mess.

"I've had enough, Lars; we both know that anything between us wouldn't work out. I'm tired of covering your ass at work so you don't get fired."

But, in reality, Sadie was trying to get Lars to be more determined; for his own sake. She would help Lars out for decades if she could get close enough to him as they had been on Mask Island.

Mask Island. Where Sadie, Lars, and Steven had taken home to for what seemed like centuries. The deserted paradise had looked like it had been cut right out of a magazine and glued onto the surface of reality. Vines had hung in the air lazily, like they were taking a peaceful nap in the sun, and white sand had buried the trio's toes like they were water flowing over smoothed out rocks.

But the best thing about Mask Island, for Sadie, would be how close she had gotten to Lars. Her lips had touched his, and sparks surrounded them. But it never seemed that way for Lars; in fact, he had gotten even more unruly after they had left. It was as if Lars had wanted nothing to do with her, outside of work.

Sadie wanted to go home, and curl up in her mother's arms, crying. She wanted to hide in her bed, with her cat, and sleep her problems away. And she wanted to wake up with fountains full of chocolate, all for her.

But that was unrealistic.

Sadie felt the tears beginning to gather up in her eyes; unfortunately, Lars was staring right at her. She pushed her hand on his chest, so he stumbled back as she ran. She ran the opposite direction of the Big Donut, and she stayed aligned with Lars. Her legs were pounding against the sidewalk now, and echoing in all of the alleys of the houses, like she was running in multiple alternate universes. And Sadie felt like all of them were running away from their problems, just like her.

Sadie had expected to hear Lars yell her name, or something dramatically romantic, to give her some insight into the future of their withering romance, but it was silence on his end.

Lars looked down at the headphones in his hand, and then looked back at Sadie, to see if she was still running away from the monster that he was. He had ceased blushing now, and he felt like he was going to cry as well, but society had told him that true men didn't cry. And what if one of the cool kids had passed by at this moment?

Realizing that the Big Donut would be unattended if he chased after Sadie, like he wanted to, he headed to his shift.

* * *

Steven's chubby fingers rested on his temple as he waited for at least one of the gems to show up through the warp pad. It was almost seven in the morning now, and the sun was scarcely up. He had woken up at five this morning, stomach rumbling, like the thunder that had made puddles of rain last night. Earlier, however, he was woken at two in the morning, due to the blue beam that had shown on his face. He had seen the silhouettes of the trio- _or quartet_, Steven thought- in his eyelids, but by the time he was fully awake, they were gone.

He sighed. If he couldn't get one of them to take him to the Big Donut, then he would have to take himself.

He got up, and speculated his outfit choices. Steven pondered, but then realized that all of his clothing articles were the same, since Garnet wasn't very good at coming up with a wardrobe. She had been wearing the same jumpsuit for a while, up until she was defused.

Steven's spine was electrocuted with chills as he remembered Garnet's tragic expression as she fell to the ground. Her three eyes were sad, and cold, as her gems, practically trembling as he remembered the events, fell to the ground.

And then Peridot, and Jasper, and Lapis… Jasper. Lapis. Malachite's fiery breath against Lapis's oceans. Blue chains making the green beast drag down into the depths of the blue ocean. The sad, blue eyes of Malachite.

Everything in Steven's world right now had seemed so blue, so tragic, and so sad. One night, he had fallen asleep in Pearl's arms, crying salty tears. Pearl murmured sweet stories of his mother and her magical plants and moss, and how heroic she was in battle, as Steven began to snore. The stories were mostly for herself, but she didn't mind lightly nursing Steven's blues.

As Steven finished putting on his clothes, he was midway through opening the door when the gems showed up. He didn't have to cover his eyes, however, since he had adjusted mostly to the frequently changing surroundings.

"What's up, lil' dude?" Amethyst said as her light purple hair flopped back down onto her back.

"You're back!" Steven replied, with bright stars in his eyes. "What did you do today?"

Pearl chimed in, "We were checking on all of the warp pads, in case something had happened whilst we were away. You can never be careful enough."

Pearl glared at Amethyst, like she had done something wrong on the mission, or had messed it up. Amethyst crossed her arms, pouted her lips, and looked down at the ground in response.

Garnet's gauntlets were still on her hands; she quickly noticed this, and de-summoned them.

"I am now ready for hugs," Garnet announced, taking the focus away from the other gems, looking at Steven.

Steven, in response, ran over to Garnet's side, Pearl still glaring at Amethyst. Amethyst looked back up, and rolled her eyes. Garnet lifted Steven in the air, and smiled slightly enough so that Steven could notice. He beamed right back.

"You want to go to the Big Donut?" Garnet asked.

Steven replied, "You read my mind!"

Garnet chuckled a tiny bit, happy that she had foreseen a tiny bit into the future. It had made Steven happy, and that was what mattered right now. Patching and healing Steven up, before…

The one future where all roads led up to. Garnet could never see beyond that, and never wanted to concern the other gems.

Steven grasped Sapphire's gem, dragging Garnet along. Garnet quickly looked back, as if telling Pearl and Amethyst to come along.

Pearl reluctantly agreed, shown by her hesitant body language, whereas Amethyst was happy to tag along to grab a snack.

* * *

When they arrived at the Big Donut, Pearl's dragging feet had slid some sand from the sidewalk into the establishment. She didn't want to be here, honestly; interacting with _humans._ She had done it before, but she had never preferred to do it. The only human she had ever gotten along with for more than a year, besides Greg, whom she could barely tolerate, was Steven, but he was Rose's son, and was half-gem.

No one was attending the main counter- _Sadie and Lars must be behind the door, then, _Steven thought.

"Where are the vendors, Steven?" Pearl asked curiously.

"Uh…" Steven trailed on. "I'll be right back."

His sandals flopped against the tiled floor as he passed the back counter. He placed his chubby hand on the cool doorknob of the back room, and twisted it, so it would open.

Lars was wearing his headphones, loud enough so that Steven could hear the music playing. Steven shut the door behind him, and then wondered where Sadie had gone. He walked over to Lars, and tapped him lightly on his shoulder. Lars took his headphones off.

"H-hey! What are you doing back here?" Lars asked, clearly irritated.

His eyes were bloodshot, and his nose was stuffy and red. There were liquid remnants of tears on his cheeks, where he was now blushing, since Steven had seen him in this state. Needless to say, he was a mess.

"Are you okay?" Steven calmly asked, resting his hand on Lars's shoulder.

Lars shoved Steven's hand off. He wasn't in the mood for anything remotely kind. He wanted to smother himself in his pain; that was just how he coped with emotional problems.

That was just his problem, though. He was so broken that he couldn't deal with anything properly. And it's not like Lars's parents had been there to help him sort out his feelings; he had been raised to take care of himself, without any guidance.

Lars hissed, "Go away."

Steven said, "I'm coming back for you."

Flashbacks of Lapis Lazuli entered his mind. It ached his brain badly. But, even worse, it ached his heart.

* * *

_**You may be thinking to yourself, "Wow, that was a doozy!" Lots of future plot devices scattered throughout this chapter. I'll gradually steer away from the humans as the story progresses, but for now, I would like to expand on their backstories, since Rebecca Sugar makes her characters so fun to write for.**_

**_I hope everyone of my 234 visitors on my last fanfiction decides to revisit my works. And I would also like to welcome all of the accounts that followed and favorited me as an author. I actually have to do that on some authors myself, as I am used to just reading them without an account._**

**_Anyways, I hope you stayed tuned in for the next chapter! I can't tell you when I'll be uploading it, but it will be no later than next Sunday, hopefully._**

**_Peace out._**


End file.
